Primer día de Escuela
by Anael-D02
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya odiaba la escuela. Era como una cárcel, un reformatorio para jóvenes, adolescentes y hasta niños pequeños de escasos tres añitos. ¿Qué nadie era consiente de que todos los jóvenes de Japón tenía una vida social y personal activa y con un futuro prometedor? -Ella es Vanessa Fujutsuki. -Aunque bueno, probablemente, la escuela no fuera tan mala. DaivisXOC.


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Dedicación especial a: **Todos los que me dejen un lindo review :)

* * *

**Primer día de Escuela**

* * *

.

Daisuke Motomiya odiaba tener que dormirse temprano para poder ir a la escuela, más bien, odiaba la escuela, no le encontraba algo bueno o interesante.

Según el diccionario y las aportaciones de la página mundialmente conocida, _Wikipedia_, la escuela tiene un significado: _**Escuela **__es el nombre genérico de cualquier__centro docente__,__centro de enseñanza__,__centro educativo__,__colegio __o __institución educativa__; es decir, de toda __institución __que imparta __educación __o __enseñanza__._

Muchos dirían que la sabiduría de Wikipedia era incuestionable y que incluso la condenada página tenía algún poder especial, que la hacía no fallar en nada, pero, Daisuke Motomiya, tenía su propia definición de _Escuela _y se reducía tres simples palabras (aptas y comprensibles para todo público):

Cárcel para adolescentes (Reformatorio)

Escuela, desgraciada escuela, ¿Qué nadie era consiente de que todos los jóvenes de Japón tenía una vida social y personal activa y con un futuro prometedor? ¡Joder! Que la escuela bien podría pasar por una cárcel: había un montón de reglas, prefectos, directores, maestros y para acabarla, hasta las conserjes los sermoneaban cuando tenían oportunidad. Una cárcel en la que te daban libertad condicional. No, no, no. Esperen, Daisuke estaba en un _grande error, _uno _muy, muy, grande. _

¡La escuela era peor porque te hacían pagar por estar ahí! ¡Menuda Porquería!

Tenías que levantarte a las 6:00 de la mañana (que era la madrugada para él) para poder llegar a las siete, y si vivías lejos, a las cinco treinta. Y lo peor era que además de estar ahí de seis a siente horas, es que atiborraban a sus alumnos de tarea, como si ellos no tuvieran algo más importante que hacer.

Como decía su ídolo, Taichi Yagami: ¡El sería un jugador de Futbol soccer! No necesitaba la escuela ni nada de eso, solo un balón y unos buenos taquetes. Se recostó en la cama, quedando dormido.

6:58 A.M

Pasando por el hogar Motomiya, más específicamente en un cuarto de color azul marino y muy desordenado, se encontraba un joven de 13, casi 14 años de edad, con la alarma del despertador sonando fuertmente en su oído, sin embargo el muchacho ni se perturba, tiene el sueño muy pesado. De repente, se escucha el sonido de un camión estacionarse frente al edificio (Obviamente este tampoco lo despierta) y segundos después, se aleja.

El portazo hace que se medio levante.

-¡Daisuke Motomiya! –Su madre entra a la habitación hecha una bestia. -¡Te dejó el camión de nuevo!

-…¿Eh? –La mujer lo mira furiosa y le arranca las sabanas, haciendo que su hijo caiga al frío suelo, y ahora, el pobre chico se encuentra desparramado con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta somnoliento. Observa a su madre enojada ¿Y ahora que había hecho? Observa la camisa blanca que esta en su mano apretada fuertemente y abre los ojos asustado.

Uniforme.

¡La escuela! ¿Y el reloj? ¡¿Donde esta el reloj? El pobrecillo gira su cabeza casi 360 grados para mirar su reloj y son las… ¡seis cincuenta! ¡El camión! ¡La escuela! ¡Su madre! ¡JODER, su madre!

Le arranca la camisa sin mucho tacto, escuchando a lo lejos como su madre le grita millones de improperios con un tono que claramente prometía dolor tan pronto como regresara a casa por la tarde. Nunca antes había logrado vestirse, lavarse y arreglar su mochila en tan poco tiempo. Llega a la sala y busca a su hermana con desesperación, solo encuentra a su padre, que parece igual de enojado que su madre, que por cierto,se acerca por la parte de atrás.

-Se ha ido hace veinte minutos. –Dice con un tono nada agradable su padre. El frunce el ceño, Jun no fue ni para esperarlo, menuda hermana le había salido.

Motomiya menor escucha más próxima a su madre y sin perder el tiempo toma un pan y sale despavorido del departamento mientras sus padres le gritan regaños a los mil y un vientos que en ese momento despeinan sus cabellos por la corrediza que esta pegando. Ni siquiera se despidió de V-mon.

Choca una, dos, tres veces por andar corriendo como un psicópata, obtiene insultos, empujones y se atraganta con el pedazo asqueroso de pan que agarró de la mesa en un vano intento de llenar su insaciable estomago, pero por fin la calle esta despejada y puede correr tan rápido como _flash, Dash, _o incluso, _El Rayo Mcqueen._

Lo que nos hace llegar al mismo punto de la noche anterior: Daisuke Motomiya odia a la escuela-baka-bastarda y para acabarla de embarrar, era el primer día de clases. Mira con preocupación su reloj de sapitos.

7:03

Bien, para meterla más al fondo y por todos lados, tiene solamente dos minutos para recorrer cerca de 16 cuadras porque ya esta en el límite de tolerancia. Lleva buen tiempo, si ha recorrido cinco cuadras en un minutos y algo, tal vez pueda lograrlo. ¿Y saben que era lo peor de la secundaria? Que había una estúpida directora, que, estúpidamente era la mujer más estúpidamente amargada del estúpido mundo y parecía cargar todo su estúpido odio y amargura con un pobre chico alegre y bondadoso, _claro, él._

Ya ha recorrido otras seis cuadras y solo han pasado 50 segundos, desearía que Tai y el entrenador del equipo de futbol lo vieran correr a esta velocidad, seguramente, lo harían el capitán del equipo. Mira su reloj de nuevo.

7:04

Acelera el paso lo más que puede, pero parece que la suerte lo odia, cuando el no quiere ver la enorme institución con una directora amargada, los minutos pasan como si fueran agua pura, pero ahora que _realmente _la necesita no la encuentra.

Sonríe con alegría y por primera vez desde que tiene memoria le agrada ver ese enorme cancel verde que le indica que es la escuela, ama al portero que siempre parece verlo con odio y ama el timbre de entrada.

¡El timbre!

Le hace señales al portero que lo ve como un bicho raro, pero sirve para que no la cierre y logra entrar. 7:05 y nuevo record. Entonces todo vuelve, odia el cancel, odia al portero, odia el timbre que deja de sonar y odia a la directora que nunca dejó de odiar, odia todo menos la comida y el digimundo, incluso odia al tipo que corre como loco desquiciado al interior del plantel, al igual que él. ¡Esperen! ¡él no está corriendo! Ahora, Motomiya no corre como loco corre como esa vez que Taichi no había comido nada en toda la mañana y se abalanzó a la comida de su hermana.

Todos los maestros y los alumnos ya están dentro de los salones y el no sabe ni por donde meterse ni como colarse.

-_Jóven, el tiempo límite pasó._

La odiosa voz de una de las prefectas se hace presente y ignorándola por completo, corre a su aula, donde Takeru esta en la puerta hablando con Ken y con Hikari. Por fin entra y se tira al piso, regulando su respiración y asimilando que apenas hace cinco minutos, estaba dormido en su cama.

-¿No te gustaría llegar un día temprano, Daivis? –Cuestiona Takeru amigablemente los otros dos ríen viéndolo tirado en el suelo. Tiene suerte de que Miyako sea un año mayor, o la burla no acabaría en todo el día.

-Muy gracioso Ishida. –Se levanta del suelo.

-Pero tienes suerte. –Comenta Ken. –El profesor no ha llegado aun. –Un tic en ojo derecho del muchacho se hace presente, ¿Todo para nada?

-Bueno vele el lado positivo, Daivis. Por lo menos una vez en tu vida sabrás que se siente llegar antes que un profesor. –Dice con gracia Yagami menor.

-¿Por qué te le unes, Kari? –Los tres ríen divertidos. El otro solo frunce el ceño, ¿Por qué siempre todos terminan riéndose de él? Como aquella vez, hace unos meses que se puso a degollar panditas porque Ken se la pasaba con Yolei.

-Lo sentimos Daivis, pero es que es muy divertido. –Se disculpa Yagami.

-Sí, sí, como sea. –Entonces, el profesor entra.

-Tomen asiento jóvenes. Disculpen la tardanza pero estaba atendiendo un asunto de una nueva compañera. –Todos obedecen y no puede evitar sentir curiosidad, pues no es normal que un alumno se una a una escuela a mediados del curso. La directora entra y hace una señal a la puerta.

La niña entra titubeante y nerviosa y él, la reconoce al instante. Es la amiga de Mimi, la niña elegida de E.U.A.

_-Chicos, ella es Vanessa Fujutsuki. –Tachikawa pasó un brazo por el hombro de la niña con cariño. –Es una niña elegida de E.U.A. Ella es de aquí, pero su papá trabaja con el mío y pues, a él también lo transfirieron, pero esta de regreso ¿No es así Vane-chan? _

_La niña asintió avergonzada y sonrojada. Se veía que era un poco insegura y tímida._

-Ella es Vanessa, viene de Estados Unidos y es una estudiante ejemplar, tiene las mejores notas. ¿Puedes presentarte cariño?

Daisuke se sorprende por la aparente amabilidad de la mujer para con la nueva.

-Eh… c-claro. –Se acomoda la falda con nerviosismo, él sonríe. –Me llamo Vanessa Fujutsuki. Mucho gusto.

Sus amigos la saludan.

-Bien, siéntate junto a Motomiya. A ver si así se te pega algo bueno, niño. –Le dice con irritación pero el solo le sonríe a su nueva compañera, que a decir verdad le parece muy bonita. Tiene pelo negro y largo, es bajita y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y aunque sea muy tímida, le parece muy… dulce, sí.

Entonces, piensa que tal vez la escuela no sea tan mala, después de todo. Sonríe como idiota sin poder evitarlo.

-Eh, directora, habíamos acordado que iría al 2 "B" -interrumpe el maestro. La mujer lo mira con confusión. –Estamos en el 2 "A".

-Oh, querida, lo lamento, este no es tu salón. –Fujutsuki se agobia pues seguro tendrá que hacer otra "presentación" y esas cosas la ponen nerviosa, pero se levanta obediente y sumisa.

Daisuke levanta una ceja, ¿No estarían en el mismo salón? ¿Por qué?

-Ah, y Motomiya. –Él mira a la directora con indiferencia. –A mi dirección después del receso, llegaste tarde.

No, definitivamente se había equivocado, la escuela era un asco.

-Creo que este no será tu día de suerte, Daivis. –Takeru bromea con respecto a la pelinegra que seguramente se uniría al quinteto de amigos y por alguna razón siente el calor en sus mejillas.

Si, la escuela era horrible, y los lunes, eran los peores.

Por lo menos, Vanessa-chan estaría en la misma escuela.

* * *

_¿Qué hay? ^^_

_otra vez yo aquí, haciendo lucir a mi pobre Daisuke como un tonto xD, creo que él es el personaje que más sufre de mis trastornos psicológicos (?) x) como en el fic de las panditas :D, ¿lo recuerdan? bueno, no sé quien lo haya leído, en fin, aquí hago una leve mención de él, una pequeñísima conexión.  
_

_Y bueno, este es el fic oficial de debut de Vanessa Fujutsuki, mi primera OC, una niña dulce y tímida, todo lo contrario a mi pequeño Motomiya que es un demonio, literalmente xD. Tal vez más adelante escriba algo más de ellos, la verdad es que me agradan mucho como pareja, siendo que sus personalidades se complementan, ella pondrá los pies de Daisuke sobre la tierra y el la hará más segura de sí misma. El balance perfecto. _

_El punto en el que Daisuke-chan, entiende que nunca estuvo enamorado de su amiga Hikari, y que fue mera confusión con amor fraternal, y su vida comienza a dar un giro un poco más maduro... snif, crecen tan rápido._

_En fin, que me he emocionado T.T y luego no habrá quien me pare la boca... bueno las manos xD._

_Bueno, ahora si me voy :)_

_espero que haya sido de su agrado, háganme saber si les agrada que torture a Daivis ( a mi me encanta, de hecho adoro al niño ;))_

_Besos,_

_**Anael-D02 **__  
_

_**P.D. **Recuerda, si no dejas un review, te pondrás feo/a._


End file.
